


Marked (Budd x Reader)

by littlemissvincentvega



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: you're budd's sexy girlfriend and tattooing him with a mark of your choice. requested by anon on tumblr <3





	Marked (Budd x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> idk what the fuck happened to the lyrics lol (it was part of the request that they're listening to born to die ♥♥ but the html fucked up soooo it's not small & italicised but if that bothers u then go to the tumblr post of it: https://littlemissvincentvega.tumblr.com/post/187108521255/im-not-sure-if-you-are-taking-request-but-if-you ) enjoy!!

_Why, who me, why?_  
Feet don’t fail me now  
Take me to your finish line  
Oh my heart it breaks every step that I take  
But I’m hoping that the gates, they’ll tell me that you’re mine  
  


Budd barely flinches as you press the tattoo gun to the back of his bulky shoulder; not bulky in the sense that he’s ripped but that he’s a little chunky and tall and safe. The buzzing of the gun is hardly audible over the sound of the song playing softly from his dusty record player but you can both feel it vibrating, him moreso, obviously. You’re still yet to decide exactly what you’re going to ink him with– all he cared about was that_ you _were going to mark him.

__  
Walking through the city streets  
Is it by mistake or design?  
I feel so alone on a Friday night  
Can you make it feel like home if I tell you you’re mine?  
It’s like I told you, honey 

_Don’t make me sad, don’t make me cry_  
_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough, I don’t know why_  
_Keep making me laugh_  
_Let’s go get high_  
_The road is long, we carry on_  
_Try to have fun in the meantime_  
  


You see him squeeze his eyes shut as you trace a small heart over his skin, pressing your lips together in concentration. Budd wouldn’t care if you messed it up– hell, he’d probably like it more if the tat wasn’t perfect considering you would’ve done it, but you want to do it as best as you can. At the end of the day, you’re a stripper, not a tattooist. “Hold still,” you whisper, stroking his back with your free hand to try and calm him. He’s not freaking out in the least but you can tell he’s in pain. “What’s it feel like, babe?”

“Like little burnin’ pins, I guess,” he replies, voice husky as usual. “What’re you gonna do?”  
  


_Come take a walk on the wild side_  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane  
So choose your last words, this is the last time  
‘Cause you and I, we were born to die  
  


You don’t answer him, instead quietly humming along to the chorus as he watches in content admiration. He does this quite a lot. You’ll be preparing dinner one night in the trailer, radio on, singing just loud enough for him to hear, and he’ll be lying on the couch listening with a warm smile on his face. With all the shit he’s done in his life, it never fails to surprise him how blessed he is to have you in his life.

“I’m drawing a cock,” you mumble as the chorus ends, smirking to yourself.  


“No you’re not, don’t tease. What is it?”

You make eye contact with him and flick his nose with your free hand, making him flinch and chuckle. “I’ll tell you when I’m done, but you’re right, it’s not a cock.”  
  


_Lost but now I am found_  
I can see but once I was blind  
I was so confused as a little child  
Tried to take what I could get  
Scared that I couldn’t find  
All the answers, honey  


_Don’t make me sad, don’t make me cry_  
_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough, I don’t know why_  
_Keep making me laugh_  
_Let’s go get high_  
_The road is long, we carry on_  
_Try to have fun in the meantime_  
  


He’s quiet for a minute as you continue tattooing him, his back rising and falling as he breathes deeply. You’d think it would distract you but it’s surprisingly calming, reminds you vaguely of a sleeping bear. He cringes a few times in that minute, even letting out one slight moan of pain. “You okay there, tough guy?” you smile, patting his back.

“Uh-huh. Just stings,” he grumbles.  


“Well,” you say, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his leathery cheek, “I won’t be long now. I think it’s halfway done, but I’m no professional.”  


He reaches over and rubs a hand over your thigh, eyes roaming your body. It never matters what you’re dressed in, he always thinks you’re sexy, and he _always _makes that clear. “I’m just gettin’ cold feet, babe,” he sighs, blue eyes meeting yours.

You look over at his bare feet, confused. “What?”

“No, no, not that,” he chuckles, tracing his fingertips over your leg longingly. “Cold feet, ‘cause I wanna lay with you ‘n’ stuff. S’uncomfortable lyin’ on my front, ‘specially now I’m gettin’ old.”  


“Well I won’t be long, handsome,” you say, reaching over, grabbing one his many cowboy hats and setting it on his head. His shoulders shake as he chuckles again, adjusting it so he can see you, then rests his chin on the floor as you begin tattooing him again. It almost reminds you of a worn-out dog, the way he’s laying. Budd lets his eyes close as the gun makes contact with his skin again.  
  


_Come take a walk on the wild side_  
Come kiss me hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane  
So, choose your last words, this is the last time  
‘Cause you and I, we were born to die  
We were born to die  
We were born to die 

_Come and take a walk on the wild side_  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane 

_Don’t make me sad, don’t make me cry_  
_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough, I don’t know why_  
_Keep making me laugh_  
_Let’s go get high_  
_The road is long, we carry on_  
_Try to have fun in the meantime_  


  


You poke his cheek with your nail (beautiful pointed rouge ones, he had treated you to go get them done that week) and set the gun to one side. He cranes his neck to try and see what you’ve marked him with and you giggle, swiping a gentle finger across his jaw, which he grins at. “Don’t move so fast, you’ll snap your neck,” you smirk. “I’ll get my vanity mirror, don’t budge.” Before Budd can protest, his eyes find your ass as you strut off into the bedroom, returning a few seconds later clutching a dusty old mirror you use for your makeup. 

Your belly tingles inside as you hand him the mirror and he angles it so he can see the tattoo, squinting in that oh-so-Budd way.  
  


_Come take a walk on the wild side_  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane  
Choose your last words, this is the last time  
‘Cause you and I, we were born to die (we were born to die) 

  
He takes one look at it and breaks out into a huge grin, dimples lighting up with his eyes. “I love it, I love it,” he tells you, sitting himself upright and patting his lap. You hop on, smiling, and trail your fingernail over his bare chest, eyes following it closely. Budd watches you with what can only be described as the most genuine look of pure love and presses a warm kiss to your temple, his stubble rubbing against the side of your head. You can’t help but press your nose against his in a lovey eskimo-kiss, dreamy eyes meeting his own as he speaks again. “I love it, and I love you, doll.”


End file.
